


Danny Phantom's House of Horror

by Browa123



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Identity Reveal, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Danny convinces his parents to let him open up a haunted house in their home, promising that no real ghosts will be involved in making it scary. Then again, halfas aren't real ghosts in a technical sense.





	Danny Phantom's House of Horror

"And I swear that no ghosts will be involved. Just Jazz, Tucker, Sam and I making it look haunted. Plus we could promote your inventions while using the house as a base!" Danny begs, looking between his parents.

Ever since he lost the dare to Dash last year, both due to his own lack of scaring knowledge and ghostly intervention he had little control of, Danny has wanted a second chance. A way to prove to his jockish human rival that he can be scary if he puts his mind to it.

Jack and Maddie swap glances as Danny and Jazz both look at the two with puppy dog stares.

"....oh, alright. You and your friends can have access to the house for the duration of Halloween this year. I may not like the idea of you two imitating manevolent spirits, but it is in the idea of the holiday," Maddie finally agrees.

"Besides, your mother and I have to scout the town for the real ghost scum once Halloween comes around! You have to be prepared when the cross between worlds is that weak!" Jack declares proudly, swinging his bazooka over his back.

"And I expect everything you kids set up to be cleaned once the "haunted" house closes," Maddie instructs.

"Yes mom," the siblings say in unison, before breaking into grins and smirks. They head back over to where Sam and Tucker are waiting. The two give a bright thumbs up to the waiting members of the team, knowing it's time to get to work.

Jack and Maddie wave goodbye to the kids as they gear up the Fenton RV for an early sweep of the town. Halloween was tonight after all, and it was prudent to be ahead of any ghosts looking to use the night to their advantage.

"Alright team, let's get to work. I want the spookiest, scariest haunted house we can make that I can control completely by overshadowing the whole mainframe!" Danny declares. The incident with Technus walking the house down the street some time ago was very inspiring for the haunted house.

Everyone puts their hands in, cheering as they gather the needed supplies to turn FentonWorks into a haunted house. Well... a haunted looking house, seeing as the ghost of the tenant's son still walks around it to this day. Not that anyone knows the truth about him, but that's what makes it exciting.

Sam is on decoration lead. The goth teen takes easily for making the house look as dark and dreary as she knows how. Dark fabrics line the walls as she sets up her work, pre-coated in glow in the dark green paint to mimic ectoplasm. There was candy in skeleton themed bowls and plastic bats hanging from the ceiling.

Tucker meanwhile, works on the technical aspects of the house. He hooks up the objects that leap and jump out at people that go by to the mainframe of the house, so Danny can activate them at his leisure once he has full control of the establishment.

Jazz sets up the kiosk at the front of the house, writing on the sign in red paint. The haunted house is free to enter, but if you scream you have to pay three bucks. With everything in place, she puts on her costume.

The girl is going as a mad scientist this year, in a torn lab coat and messed up hair as bubbling substances (that are dyed vinegar and baking soda) lining the kiosk for the haunted house. Sam is going as a witch, in a bat themed costume with leftover plastic figures hanging off her arms.

Tucker is a cyborg this year, and is positioned in the room where they're displaying the weapons, all behind glass cases. They don't need anyone grabbing them after all. Plus, they'll start shaking on the shelves if all goes according to plan.

Danny, of course, is going as his alter ego. It's his job as Phantom to control anything and everything that moves in the haunted house. Everything from the dangling bats to the weapons on the wall are his field. It's important that no one sees him, or the final scare could be ruined.

Finally, the beverages are set and scary movie marathons are now running in Danny's room. The goal is to see how long people can outlast Danny's endless torment until midnight. After midnight, the house closes and the victors can all go home. That is, if they last the whole night without screaming.

Of course, since it's technically a free event, people are allowed to leave at any time before midnight. The money they make is going to Amity Park's ghost attack and repair help services at City Hall anyhow. It's for a good cause around town, and all in good fun.

The doors to the Haunted House open at 5PM, leaving Danny ample time to prepare himself for many hours of overshadowing the house. If he needs a break, the Ops Center is off limits to guests to help him recover if need be. Again, for the final scare, no one can see him at any time.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Jazz calls to the team through the Fenton Phones, the last precaution in case some harder to scare folks show up to the event. This year, Danny would be the victorious one.

"Ready when you are sis, lets let them in!" Danny replies, phasing into the walls and woodwork of the house. He spreads his ectoplasmic influence across every screw and wire in the building, the whole house taking on an eerie glow as he overshadows it.

All at once, people begin flooding the establishment, looking around the rooms and marveling at the decorations Sam had directed in putting up. Danny smirks mentally as he sees the possible victims in their costumes of all kinds. From skeletons to even mock ghosts, werewolves and alike. This would be fun, one night to unabashedly be a ghost without reprimanding.

"Heads up guys. We've got the A-Listers heading right for us," Jazz warns as she sees Dash and his crew of cheerleaders and jocks heading this way. The quaterback in a mock Phantom costume leans against the kiosk counter. Danny holds back laughter seeing the imitation, knowing he wouldn't be as chest heavy as Dash for a long time, if at all.

"So me and my buddies heard the looser gang set up a little challenge over here," Dash sneers at Jazz, smirking. Behind him, the A-Listers all chuckle and snicker. Jazz smiles back.

"It's free to enter, but if you scream at any point, you have to cough up three bucks. The house closes at midnight," Jazz explains to the group of teens.

"Challenge accepted," Dash grins, looking in the windows of the glowing house. "You hear that losers! I beat you last year and I'll wail on you again!" 

At the quarterback's words, the rest of the jocks present hoot, holler and cheer. They all head in, Paulina and her princess outfit trailing behind with Star and a few cheerleaders in costumes themselves. Jazz watches them go with a smile.

"Hello, Jasmine. How has life been treating you since graduation?" Mr. Lancer asks as he approaches in a knock-off vampire costume, looking over the signs.

"Pretty well, Mr. Lancer. I assume you're here for the haunted house?" Jazz replies in earnest.

"Yes. I heard you brother wanted to give a second shot to this sort of event. I was excited to see what he'd learned from his experience last year and hope he's improved to make a better attempt this year," Lancer elaborates. "I'm quite proud of the group effort approach this year thus far."

"Of course, Danny and his friends worked really hard to set this up. I'm sure it'll so much better than the ghost attack that interfered last year," Jazz smiles. Lancer nods and walks inside the haunted house.

"I'm not one for cheep theatrics. So I can hope," the teacher says in passing. With the setup, it should be entertaining to have things moving on their own before the teacher...

"Hey, I'm not late for the party, am I?" Valerie calls as she runs up to the front of the house.

"Nope, just in time. Come right inside and have fun!" Jazz tells the huntress in hiding. She seems to be a knight this year, decked out in off silver armor and a plastic sword.

"I'm excited to see what Danny's done with the place," Valerie grins, glad that she can take the night off from hunting to come here.

Jazz is quite surprised when her parents arrive home early. "Hey guys. Did you forget something?"

"Not at all dear! We just wanted to come and see what you've done with the place," Maddie tells her daughter softly.

"That's right, Jazzerincess! No ghost scares Jack Fenton! And since the house isn't even haunted, this should be a slice of fudge!" the jumpsuited man proudly announces.

"Alright, come on inside then!" Jazz allows, trying to hide her nervousness. Hopefully they leave before the final scare, or her brother could be in trouble.

Danny himself remains on guard, but to his relief, his parents had put away their trackers and detectors because no "real" ghosts are involved. Thank goodness for his screwed up biological work around.

And with that, the night began. It started of as normal for a haunted house, Sam stayed in the room full of hanging bats and tended to moderating the snacks.

Tucker showed off the ghost hunting weapons to passers by. Someone jumped when it looked like a weapon had moved to a place it wasn't before.

"I will say, the first impressions of this new set up are quite improved from last year," Lancer comments as he takes in the scenery.

"It ain't scary at all!" Dash boasts, laughing along with Kwan in his zombie costume.

"Not so scary yet, is it?" Sam inquires, smirking. "Then, allow me to preform some magic for our guests."

Danny grins. Sam's "Magic Show" was practiced a few times the week before. She would say a few code words in the form of a spell and Danny would move the subsequent prop accordingly.

"Now then, one and all may gather for the first of my performances tonight. I will allow you to behold wonders from beyond this realm for this one night only," Sam introduces, waving her arms. The bat props all simultaneously face the audience.

The magic show begins, the props seeming to come alive before the eyes of every witness, dancing to Sam's every command, weaving through her arms and around her legs in a haunted dance.

Then Sam pauses, seeming to count the critters. "That's odd, I could have sworn I summoned more snakes for tonight's show..."

All at once, snake props begin weaving between the legs of the audience members, causing them to shiver and even some screams from a few cheerleaders that had high cut costumes with skirts. The props appear at the witch's feet.

"Everyone here knows the rules, yes? Everyone who screamed, kindly give your fee to spooky over here." She smirks as an owl prop flies over with a skull bowl to collect the change.

"Anyone who cheats gets to be introduced to my tarantula," Sam warns, holding the spider prop. Everything disconnected from the house had a Wi-Fi signal coutosy of Tucker, so Danny could move them by influencing the motom to mess with the signals.

"This will not be our only performance tonight, so be sure to stay tuned," Sam greets as all the props follow her behind a curtain. She turns to the wall, Danny pulling a hand out to give her a high five before going back to work.

In the mock weapon display, Tucker waits for his next group to arrive. It seems to be mostly adults this time, and the techno geek rubs his hands together. Just like with Sam, Tucker and Danny had a performance of their own with the weapons vault.

"Hello everyone! And is like to give a special thanks to Mr. And Mrs. Fenton for letting us use FentonWorks as our stage tonight. In this hallway, we get to play a videogame! I programmed it myself to match the effects of the weapons you see on the shelves..."

Tucker explains the rules of the shooting game. The more ghosts you take down or capture, the more points you get. The winner gets awarded a goodie bag full of candy.

The adults fumble to get the controls down, but soon they're shooting ghosts, swapping through weapons and racking up points.

"Jack Fenton will not let any spook get away!" In turn he misses most shots on the ghosts before him. Maddie pats his back while she hits every ghost she comes across after getting the aiming down on the controller.

The weapons on the shelf begin to move around, as if the controllers affect them in reality too. Too engrossed in the game, they don't notice until it's too late.

The weapons all simultaneously fire shots at the screen, shorting it out.

"That's unfortunate, I thought I was doing well," Lancer sighs as the screen blanks out. Suddenly the controller is lifted out of his hands by some unknown force, alone with everyone else's.

"Suffering spooks, this is so convincing!" Jack calls as they rise into the air. The controllers float above their heads as the guns begin rising out of the glass cases. The cartoon ghosts from the game now appearing all over the walls around the controllers.

"I don't think they liked being shot at," Tucker snickers as they all fire the weapons. Edge of this time, only goop from the Fenton Foamer dispenses. The sudden cold slime causes a few screams from the present company, including Lancer.

"And we have a winner!" Tucker calls, handing a goodie bag to a very slime covered Maddie Fenton. She got the brunt of the "ghosts" revenge as they turn to static and fade, the screen repairing itself and returning to the title screen.

"Come back and play again of you want a chance at the prize yourself!" Tucker calls, taking the cash from the adults who screamed.

"Phantom of the Opera!" Lancer exclaims. "I must say, im pleasantly surprised by the performance this year. Hadn't even noticed i was screaming!"

"I almost thought it was real for a second, but it's nothing a few strings and holographic images couldn't mimic," Maddie agrees, wiping the slime out of her hair.

"Danno and his friends are really pulling through. You'd think an actual ghost planned it!" Jack grins. Behind them, an invisible Halfa holds back a snicker.

As the night goes on, even without performances, people are scared and screaming. They'd be walking down a hall when a dog prop jumps out, or the ceiling bats fall on guests without Sam's precence in tne room.

By eleven, only a few people are left that have yet to scream. Dash, Valerie, Paulina (surprizingly) and Jack and Maddie. All of them are in the living room when the announcement is made through the house's audio system.

"Well, well, well! It looks like we have some folks still here with nerves of steel," Danny's voice rings through the house. Unvenounced to them, his own show was being set up slowly over time while he was resting in the Ops Center.

"We have one last special event tonight for our potential victors. If anyone who gone a not screamed yet could follow our Event Staff to the Final Fright in the Ops Center, we can see how tough you really are against the scariest event in the house!"

Danny let's out his best, chilling evil laugh as all the lights in the house flicker and black out.

"I ain't scared of you, Fenton!" Dash challenges. It's followed by the cheers of everyone who has yet to scream.

"Lets show our son that no ghost hunter scares easily, Mads!" Jack wraps his arm around his wife, following the arrows of glow in the dark paint that had lit up once the electric lights were out.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz wait in the kitchen for the arriving guests. The kiosk had closed and the three smile widely.

"The Final Fright lies ahead. Are you ready for the scariest attraction in our haunted house?" Jazz offers her hand.

"Born ready!" Dash declares loudly.

"Then, step inside the circle and meet your doom...." The three event managers say in unison, standing aside.

The tube drops without prompting, pulling everyone up to the pitch black Ops Center, the opening room lined with the same glowing paint.

"Welcome, one and all, to my Final Fright!" Danny's voice echoes as green tinted lights turn on. It turns out to be a small maze, taking up the majority of the floor.

"The rules here are simple. Every one takes a different path into the maze. Survive until Midnight. Any screaming has you disqualified from the Final Fright. And if I catch you? Don't spoil the surprise for anyone else~" Danny says in a mock pleased tone. "The Challenge begins now."

With that, the group splits up, traversing through the small maze. "Surviving" until midnight seemed simple enough, seeing as it was Danny who was hosting the last challenge.

At least, it was simple, until Paulina let's out a shrill scream, from the floor below even.

The girl in her princess costume lands in a cauldron full of slime the room below. "Yeeeeuck! Ghost boy! You were leading me on?!"

"Don't sound so betrayed," Phantom chuckles, moving over to where Sam is standing next to the cauldron. "The witch needed a princess hair from the most beautiful lady of the land to complete her potion, so I delivered."

"Danny, you are awesome," Sam chuckles as the two share a fist bump. He then floats back up into the Ops Center to continue tne challenge.

"Why is that dreamy Phantom working for you?!" Pauline cries, distraught.

"He owes me a favor of two. Now, then. I think you owe me three bucks." Sam smirks evily.

"Stupid, you ruined my costume too with this yucky slime..." grumbles Paulina as she forks over tbe cash as per the rules.

Back upstairs, Danny closes in on his next victim, not wanting to deal with any of the ghost hunters present in the final challenge.

Dash looks around the dimly quiet room. Paulina's scare made him jump, sure, it he hasn't screamed yet. He won't be falling for Fenton's dumb trap. He's dressed as his idol after all, and doesn't want to let him down.

"Daaaaaash....."

"Fenturd, is that you?" Dash sips his head around at the echoing voice.

"Daaaasssh....."

"Not funny Fentina, show yourself so I can wail on you!" Dash growls, baring his fists.

"Your costume is laaaaaame...."

"You shut it! My Phantom costume is way cooler, and he could scare the pants off you!"

"Oh, really now?" 

A cold shiver goes through Dash, forcing him to turn around. Two haunting green eyes stare into his.

Danny let's out the most monsterous roar he can without wailing, twisting his features to make them look sharp and grotesque with his morphological nature.

Dash screams lime a girl and falls flat on his rear, holding his head and crying for his mother.

Danny finds himself laughing histerically as he floats in the air. "Oh my god, the look on your face! I knew I should've brought a camera!"

Dash looks up from his defensive shield, seeing the floating boy. "Wait, Danny Phantom?"

Danny chuckles, landing on the ground. "Hey. Yeah, it's me. I owed Fenton a few favors so I'm haunting the haunted house for him."

"I thought he said no real ghosts...." Dash mutters.

"Yeah, well, it just adds to the scare factor. And I was kidding about your costume. It looks really slick, can T help but be flattered."

"Oh yeah. Yeah! It's because your so cool!" Dash gets back on his feet, fishing out his three bucks.

"Tell you what. Don't spoil the surprise for anyone and I'll give you my autograph," Danny bargains as he takes the cash and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Are you kidding? Deal!" Dash says giddily. Danny sighs the slip with his logo using a light ectoblast. Dash takes it and carefully folds it into a pocket.

"I've got a few more people to deal with, so you can head out of the maze once you find the entrance room," Danny salutes, vanishing into the low light.

In the next few walls over, Jack, Maddie and Valerie had all teamed up to take on whatever Danny had planned for them. Hearing the last two screams had them sticking as a group to avoid any further scares.

Danny carefully maneuvers around them. Valerie might know he's a halfa, but his parents don't, so hopefully his final trick of the night scares them bad enough for him to make a getaway afterward.

Then again, it's very, very hard to scare his parents. He's tried for years every Halloween, but they never even jump despite his attempts. Therefore, very hard to shake them.

Valerie too could be a tough crowd. Even if she knows his nature, she doesn't know his human identity. But she too is hard to get a scream out of unless she's mad.

Danny takes a deep breath and begins the last performance of the night. The room around the three remaining participants begins to get colder due to his ice.

"Wow, Danny really is cranking the AC, huh Mads?" Jack comments.

"I don't remember it being able to make the room this cold that fast...." Maddie comments, looking around. She stays on guard, knowing this cold isn't normal.

"So, the rules were no real ghosts, right?" Valerie shivers.

"Yeah, no real ghosts, he swore to it," Jack tells her.

"I think he found a certain someone to be a work around to that rule, I've got a creeping suspicion of it." Valerie huffs, knowing this kind of chill.

"There's no real ghost haunting this house," Danny reiterates through the speakers.

"Then tell me Fenton, do Halfas count as real ghosts?" Valerie counters.

Jack and Maddie both seem to tense immensely at the word Halfa. "Valerie dear, thosecarent real."

"Yes they are. And knowing the one that frequents Amity, you invited you know who over to haunt the house, because he's not a real ghost!" Valerie declares.

".....Don't ruin it Val." Danny huffs gruffly.

"Danny! You invited a halfa into the house?!" Maddie exclaims, beginning to shake.

"I thought you just said the weren't real," Valerie deadpans.

"I said that for your sake as well as Danny's! Halfas are even more powerful than ghosts, to the point where the ghosts are the ones scared of them!" Maddie argues.

"A mature Halfa could destroy the world if one put their mind to it!" Jack cries, hifging his wife.

"Oh. Well, shit." Valerie mutters, thinkingbabkut how many times he's threanted Phantom since the ghost appeared.

The three hug closer with the cold room around them. Danny himself is a bit shocked that his parents know about halfas being a thing after all, and what his nature entails, but he has a haunted house to wrap up right now.

"You guys are too smart for your own good," he hums in the most evil tone he can muster. Even still it sounds forced. "Then again, I shouldn't have expected any less. Yes, I have invited a halfa to this haunted house...."

Danny smirks. "And he's right behind you!"

The three turn around screaming as Danny looks over them, before making his ectoplasm fall off his own skeleton and melting on to the ground, clattering into a pile of bones in a puddle. Two bright green eyes roll around on the ground by their feet.

All three continue screaming for a solid minute as Danny reforms himself, laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"I got you! I finally got you two! After all these years, I finally scared you!" Danny cries out in absolute victory. He folds his arms over his chest proudly as he floats in the air, caught up in his euphoria.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Phantom," Valerie growls at his ever present smirking.

"But I got you too! And you know the rules! Three bucks from each of you please!" Danny proudly states.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I don't hunt humans, including stupid half human hybrids with an ego," grunts the Huntress as she hands over three dollars.

"Thank you," Danny remarks snidely, waiting for his parents to give him their share.

"Come on you two, rules are rules. You both screamed," he holds out a waiting glove.

Maddie finds herself grasping at it with both her hands, holding the hand underneath the hazmat fabric. He saw Jack make this suit himself. She's held this hand before.

"Finally got us after all these years, huh?" She's shaking as she holds Danny's hand in her grasp. He's never seen her shake that bad.

"D-did I take it far? I didn't intend to scare you that badly m-Maddie," Danny tries, seeing his mother refuse to let go of his arm.

"Oh, Danny... it isn't your fault, not in the slightest," she drags the boy into a cold hug, though the temperature if the room rises as Danny looses focus on what power he's using.

Jack too seems to catch on, seeing the familiar form of his son in his mother's arms. "Danno...."

"Oh, uh... crud, I...." Danny stutters as both parents hug him, while he's in spectral form no less. Maybe he should have been a bit more careful with his wording...

Valerie too looks a bit miffed. "Fenton.... Phantom... Oh my god. You didn't invite a halfa in to haunt the house, you are the damn Halfa."

"Uhhhh.... at least the pun on my last name is funny?" Danny tries. "And I didn't break the rules. Halfas don't count as real ghosts!"

"I'm too tired for this." Valerie huffs. "Where's the exit?"

"Uhh, back at the entrance of the maze, same way you came up."

Valerie trudged back to the entrance, looking less than happy. Danny knows the tension at school next time they meat is going to be awkward...

"Oh, Danny... my baby boy...." Maddie hugs him tightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know.... I'm stupid ok. Stupid enough to get myself trapped like this in the first place, at least."

"Its ok. Maybe we shouldn't have held back the info on stuff like halfas in the first place, son," Jack sighs, taking in the spectral form of the Halfa before him.

"But I'll admit, you got us pretty good." Jack breaks into a grin.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. We will have plenty of time to talk this over while we clean up," Maddie sighs. Danny helps her to her feet.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, huh?"

"Save it for when we have a clean house and some tea in front of us, sweetheart."


End file.
